


Like a Hurricane

by joss80



Series: 221Bees [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attraction, Flirting, It's For a Case, M/M, Music, inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: For the 221B Challenge prompt "Amusement Park"If music be the food of love, hum on :)





	Like a Hurricane

It’s almost eerie, the way the rides are lit up and the carnival music is playing in the background and absolutely _nobody_ is around.

John walks along next to Sherlock, who stops abruptly next to an undoubtedly vertigo-inducing ride. In the darkness surrounding them, he can see small yellow markers on the floor and police tape wound through the metal railings, and he feels his pulse quicken. “The Hurricane” flashes in bold neon above their heads as Sherlock bends down to examine something on the floor.

John starts humming a song that springs into his mind, and Sherlock pauses and looks up at him.

“Scorpions?” he asks.

John stops his humming and takes a defensive step back. “Where?”

Sherlock turns away for a moment, and John _knows_ he’s laughing. Then, “ _No._ The song.”

_Oh._

“Although,” Sherlock continues, his eyes flickering through the colour spectrum as his gaze meets John’s boldly, “I don’t think this is what they meant by _Rock you like a hurricane._ ”

John swallows hard, and keeps their eyes locked. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, his pulse thrumming through his body, and he steels himself in determination.

“No,” he manages, his voice coarse but strong. “Their idea sounds much more fun.”

Sherlock blinks, and blushes slightly before he quietly suggests, “We can always come back.”


End file.
